Matchmaking the Unmatched
by dapperyklutz
Summary: What happens when nine people work together and help their two oblivious friends get together one summer? an SSHG SONGFIC. AU, OOC. Other pairings as well. Happens six years after the trio's graduation. COMPLETE!
1. Operation SSHG Now in Motion

_Hey guys! I'm back and on track once more! More songs to sing for the characters of Harry Potter! xD Well... I honestly don't know why I'm writing this again but once again, I'M WRITING THIS FOR FUN! I got bored and now I'm having a writer's block with my other story, _**This I Promise You**_, and that's why I want to write another SSHG fic; to let it all out. :) Hopin' you'll also support this and keep the reviews comin'!:D Tell me how long (chapters) I should write this and send to me the songs you want me to put here. I'll be choosing the best five first, though. Take care always, everyone! I love you all! -jasperian.o24 a.k.a. AurorMoonyPadfoot_

* * *

"Guys, we need to form a plan to bring them together," said Harry, his raven hair messy as ever.

"Yeah, you're right Harry, but how?" asked Ron, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Well... a karaoke bar would do well," piped up Ginny, her red hair cut shoulder-length and straight.

"Yeah! And all of us can go together as to not be too conspicuous," added Tonks, her hair the same bubblegum pink and spiky.

"But we don't have to be too obvious of the fact we're actually doing it for them," interjected Remus, his sandy brown hair windswept.

"We agree," chorused Fred and George together, identical mischievous grins etched on their faces.

"Oh, they're so never gonna know what hit them," chuckled Neville with glee as the rest of them planned silently and carefully one night at Harry and Ron's room at Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"We just have to let nature run its course, though," spoke Luna, her dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail. "Don't over plan for it won't be followed in the order or way you want it to be done."

"Luna's right, we just have to pick the place, time and date," agreed Remus.

Much talking and arguing occurred once more before finally, they all reached into an agreement. July 24, 8:00 P.M. Friday at a wizarding karaoke bar located in Diagon Alley. It was already 12 in the morning and everyone bade each other 'good-night' as they silently and slowly went out of Harry and Ron's room to go back to their designated rooms. When Harry and Ron were alone, and the candles were already extinguished, the two best friends of twelve years sighed to themselves in content.

"Operation get Severus and Hermione together is now in motion," stated Harry, a grin on his face as he lay on his back on his four poster bed. Even after six years after graduation and he was now working at Hogwarts as the DADA teacher, life has been the best for him since the defeat of Lord Voldemort.

Ron snorted and the last thing he said before finally surrendering to the depths of his pillows was, "Let's just pray to the gods above we won't lose our jobs for this. Considering the fact that we're now meddling with two of the most powerful wizard and witch in our history."

Harry's grin just got wider as the last thought occurred to him, _'It's gonna be a one good day comin' up'._


	2. The Nonagon

_Thanks to debjunk and notwritten for being the first two to review!:D Deb, a very big THANKS for the songs! Definitely gonna put that later. Here's the next chapter! And please review guys! Tell me what you think about it! Flames and no flames are welcome! Kudos goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling! _

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: The Nonagon**

Hermione Granger is a know-it-all. A very, very attractive know-it-all. Dozens of single men are after her, but she doesn't want any of them. She only has one eye of someone. And that someone is her colleague.

Severus Snape is a sarcastic and snarky man. A very, very sexy and handsome sarcastic and snarky man. Dozens of single women are after him, but he doesn't want any of them. He only has one eye on someone. And that someone is his colleague.

But both of them don't know the feelings of the other, for they have been keeping it a secret for almost a year now. They became more acquainted after the fall of Voldemort and when Hermione became the Charms Professor when finally, Professor Flitwick retired due to old age. Both have a lot in common, and both have a lot of differences. It's like sugar and spice; optimist and pessimist; night and day; lion and snake. Without the other, they are incomplete; just like yin and yang. But the only problem is: they don't know how to tell the other of their growing feelings.

And that's when the Nonagon appears. The Nonagon consists of: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, Remus, Fred, George, Neville and Luna. The "secret group" started just a few days ago when they were scheming in Harry and Ron's bedroom.

And today was the twenty-fourth of July, and things were about to take a big turn for them that night. Not just Severus and Hermione, but the Nonagon as well...

* * *

**July 24**

**5:30 P.M.**

"I can't believe you're making me go to a karaoke bar tonight!" cried Hermione exasperatedly that late afternoon. She was currently with Ginny, Tonks and Luna at her and Ginny's room. "More likely, a wizarding karaoke bar! What made you want to go there, anyway?"

The other three just shared discreet glances but didn't pay attention to their friend's ramblings and protests. Instead, they pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Take a nice long shower and when you're done the clothes you'll be wearing will laid out in your friend," spoke Ginny in a bossy voice that held no argument.

"Now please be a good girl and do us all a favour," added Tonks, grinning innocently and cheekily at her.

Hermione just huffed indignantly but did as she was told. When the door closed behind her and clicked, the three Nonagon members sighed softly in relief.

"At least she's listened," whispered Luna in relief.

"You got that right," agreed Ginny, nodding her head.

"Hmm... I wonder how the boys are doing with Severus?" wondered Tonks idly.

The three of them just shared a look and then shrugged their shoulders before going back to their clothes-hunting.

* * *

**6:30 P.M.**

"Bloody hell, Severus! Just wear the damn thing!" cried Ron in exasperation.

"And why, Ronald, should I wear this _hideous_ piece of garment?" retorted Severus calmly, though a scowl was evident in his face and his arms crossed across his chest.

"Because we're going to a bloody BAR, that's why!" replied Ron heatedly, his face turning red by the minute - only to earn an amused smirk from Snape.

Honestly, he never gets tired of doing those. Smirking, scowling, glaring, sarcasm, drawling, name everything about him in the past.

"C'mon, Severus, it's casual clothing," reasoned Remus calmly. Severus just glared at him but nonetheless grabbed the clothes from Ron's arms and marched towards his bedroom to change.

When door slammed shut, Ron, Remus, Harry and Neville exchanged high-fives and victory dances. With the exception of Remus on the latter, though.

"Step one complete," announced Neville, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Step two is now working in progress," added Harry, who was now smirking.

"And that would be..?" asked Ron suddenly, confused.

Remus chuckled then said, "That'd be us changing into more comfortable clothes for later tonight, Ron."

"Oh, right. I know that."

"Sure you do, mate," mocked Harry, only to be rewarded by a slap on the back of his head from Ron.


	3. Patience is the Key to Success

_I am so so so sorry for the very late update, folks! :( I had A LOT (literally) of things going on here at my place. Both in school and in the house, unfortunately. Well, anyway... moving on! Haha:) Here's a very short (IM SO SORRY!) chapter for you! I'll try to update the next one soon! And oh! - it'll be in Sev's and Hermione's POV respectively. ;) Also, send me your song requests and I'll be choosing which ones to use in this story!:) Thanks everyone for supporting! I love you guys!:) Enjoy reading!_

_

* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER 3: "Patience is the Key to Success"**

**7:30 P.M.**

"What's taking the girls and Severus SO LONG?" whined George, checking his wristwatch for the umpteenth time. He was wearing dark khaki pants, dragon hide boots and a short-sleeved navy blue button down shirt.

"They'll be down in a minute, don't worry," reassured Remus, who was dressed in dark jeans, high cut black and white converse and a white fitted shirt with a sign that said "Warning: Hot Wizard on Fire".

"But they're taking FOREVER," whined Fred this time, whose hair was spiked in every direction. He was wearing military pants, dragon hide boots and a dark blue sweater that hugged his muscles perfectly.

"'Patience is the key to success'", quoted Ron suddenly, only to be earned by strange looks from the other Nonagon boys. He was wearing skinny jeans (there's one for boys), tight-fitting maroon shirt with a sign that said "Gorgeous is my second name". "What?"

"Isn't that a muggle quote?" wondered Neville out loud. The once shy boy was wearing dark checkered knee-length jeans, low cut blue converse and a light blue collared shirt. He was also wearing a light brown newsboy cap that completed his look.

"Yeah, I got it from Hermione," replied Ron, smiling happily at his accomplishment. Whatever that may be.

"Moving on to greater things," interrupted Harry suddenly with a sigh. He was also wearing dark blue jeans but with a few patched holes, high cut red converse and three-fourths sleeve red shirt with a sign that said "Be dazzled under my gaze".

"Right, well... I can hear them now," stated Remus, who had his right ear perked up. It was only two weeks before the full moon and his senses appear to be much stronger. As they were waiting at the dining room where the fireplace is located, the footsteps were faint.

"Oh, this is gonna be a night to remember," said Fred, grinning broadly as he and the other men adjusted their clothes.

* * *

**7:40 P.M.**

The girls went out of the room, dressed and ready to kill when Severus also went out of his room. He stopped in his tracks the moment Hermione looked at him and stopped in her tracks as well. Luna, Ginny and Tonks - knowing they'll be having a special moment - quietly sneaked out of their way and proceeded to go downstairs to the kitchen where the rest of the Nonagon were waiting.

Luna was wearing a simple pale yellow skirt that ended just below her knees, high cut black and yellow converse and a sleeveless white turtle neck shirt. Ginny, meanwhile, was wearing a denim skirt that ended just at her knees, three inch-heeled red stilettos and a V-neck and sleeveless matching red shirt with slight frills on the straps. Tonks, lastly, wore a denim skirt that ended an inch above her knees and a backless long sleeved red shirt and three-inched heeled stilettos. All in all, the three young ladies looked absolutely stunning.

"Wow," muttered Remus to himself, eyeing Tonks up and down - eyes wide in shock and awe.

The other boys just chuckled at this but Neville and Harry looked slightly uncomfortable, suddenly feeling that the room was getting quite hot for their liking.

"Ladies, you look... absolutely..." Harry was at a loss for words as he stared at Ginny, all the while Ron was rolling his eyes at his best mate.

"Gorgeous," finished Neville absentmindedly and the three girls blushed and grinned at their awestruck on-lookers (Remus, Harry and Neville).

"Sorry to cut the moment but... where are Hermione and Severus?" asked Fred in curiosity.

"Yeah, they ARE the reason why we're going out, you know," added George.

Ginny smirked before replying, "Well, let's just say we left them to have their _'moment'_."

* * *

_So... was it worth the wait? :-/ Please leave a review and tomorrow - chocolate will appear before you!:D_


	4. What do YOU think?

_A/N: Here's the next chapter, folks. I'm sorry if it doesn't satisfy you, but please visit my profile and read my UPDATE there. You will understand more of what I'm trying to tell you. And oh - if you're getting bored with this, I have started an angsty fic titled _'When It Rains'_. And if ever you're curious or interested, it's an SS/OC fanfic. :) Thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: What do you think?**

**Severus's POV**

Bloody hell. Bloody, bloody,_ bloody HELL_. Merlin must love him tonight.

Before him stood the most exquisite and most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on... Hermione Granger.

She was dressed in the sexiest skinny black leather pants that ended just right on her ankles, with black leather doll shoes and a black short-sleeved tank top that hugged her breasts and curves deliciously. Her hair was tied up in a messy but presentable bun, with a few strands of hair framing her beautiful face. To complete the look, Hermione wore a silver serpent bracelet (Severus couldn't help but smirk inwardly) in her right wrist and a very light make-up, that just made her look even more beautiful.

Severus blinked hard, making sure he wasn't dreaming - because if he was, then he was silently wishing that he won't wake up from this satisfying dream.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Oh... my... God. Oh my God! Oh my God, _oh_... _my_... _God_! Jesus must love her tonight.

Before her stood the sexiest and handsomest man she had ever laid her eyes on... Severus Snape.

He was dressed in black denim jeans, with checkered black and white Vans shoes and a short-sleeved and tight-fitting checkered black and grey Vans shirt, complete with a black vest that had the first button unbuttoned. His hair, finally rid of the shoulder-length, now lay short - but not too short. He had bangs that reached until the middle of his nose, but was handsomely swept to the left, so it covered his left eye. All in all to Hermione, Severus looked extremely drop-dead-gorgeous and drool-worthy.

Hermione shook her head hard, making sure that she wasn't dreaming - and hopefully, she wasn't because right now, she was definitely looking forward to a night with Severus by her side.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hermione... you look incredibly... beautiful," Severus managed to choke out. _'Stunning, drop-dead-gorgeous, ravishing, hot, name everything.'_

Hermione blushed then said shyly, "Thank you, Severus. You look very... handsome." _'Handsome doesn't even _BEGIN_ with how you look tonight.'_

It was Severus's turn to blush and he cleared his throat to erase the awkwardness between them. "Er... thank you."

Silence ensued between the two blind idiots (pun intended, and no offence) for a while. And then, when Hermione realized that they're both wasting time, she immediately spoke up.

"Uhm... I think we should go down now. The others might be wondering where we've gone to."

Severus looked at her chocolate brown eyes and nearly got lost in those pools. He blinked once more and then nodded his head in agreement.

"Ah, yes. I just hope none of them would get as drunk as a drunkard would get," he added the last one jokingly as to relieve the tension in the air - which it did, thankfully.

They both chuckled at the joke as they both descended the stairs, never knowing that their friends wouldn't dare miss this night to get drunk and wasted.

Ah, life is really full of surprises.

* * *

_A/N: What do you want in the next chapter, folks? I need your suggestions please. Directly to the singing part or more boring dialogue? Please let me know!_


	5. Flirt Alert and Karaoke Night, Baby!

_A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews, guys! It means a lot. Special shout-out to _**BelgianTwilightFan**_, don't worry!:) Paramore is coming SOON and thanks for adding me in your Favourite/Alerts. That means a lot! ;) Alright, everyone! You're asking for karaoke, aren't yah?! Well... here it is, then!:D Song is by We The Kings' "Check Yes, Juliet." Please leave a review and tell me what you think.:)_

_

* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER 5: Flirt Alert and Karaoke Night, Baby!**

A group of eleven entered the wizarding karaoke bar located in Diagon Alley. Luckily, the bar was not fully packed and they were able to find a place for them to sit - which was located in front of the small stage. They joined three medium-sized tables together and grabbed chairs. All of the people present in the bar were eyeing the four stunning women, most particularly Hermione.

Severus, in his part, glared at anyone who dared look at him (what can you say? The Potions Master looked hot and ready to kill) but couldn't help but escape the slight blush that appeared in his cheeks. Noticing almost all of the men looking at Hermione rather hungrily, he felt his insides boil in anger at them and when he glanced at the object of his affections (and fantasies, too), Hermione was squirming slightly in her seat and, to Severus's great and utter joy and surprise, was edging closer to him. Smirking slightly, he moved his chair closer to her and, as if daring himself to do it, draped his right arm around her shoulders lazily.

Hermione, in her part, looked at him in shock when he casually wrapped an arm around her shoulders. When she looked at him, he was half-smirking and half-smiling at her - and then gestured his eyes at the men still looking at her. Understanding what he meant, she smiled coyly at him and then edged closer, resting her head comfortably in his shoulder. Crossing her legs sexily (which made Severus gulp inaudibly) Hermione rested her left arm on top of Severus's lap, making the latter bite his lip to refrain from gasping.

All of this was witnessed by the Nonagon and they couldn't help the Cheshire grins that emerged from their faces. Ginny, Luna and Tonks shared inconspicuous winks while the twins smirked at the flirting couple. Neville, Harry and Ron exchanged low-fives under the table while Remus bit his lower lip, fighting the urge to burst out laughing at the Potions Master's facial expression. It was such a sight to see! Oh, if only they brought a camera with them.

"So... what do we do now?" asked Ginny casually as she eyed their table expectantly.

"Sing, of course!" exclaimed Neville enthusiastically.

The rest of the occupants of the table looked at him with one eyebrow raised, except for the twins who just grinned evilly at him.

Neville just sighed and then said, "Isn't this the reason why we came here? It's karaoke night! Now, who's gonna sing first?"

Again, the rest of the occupants of the table looked him, this time with expectant faces. Neville, understanding the look aimed at him, just sighed exasperatedly and then stood up from his chair.

"Oh, alright. Why does it always have to be me?" he grumbled as he walked towards the small stage set up in the bar.

He missed to hear the twin's chorus in unison, "'Cause you never know how to shut your mouth, Nevviekins." And this was met by chuckles from everyone at the table.

Neville looked at the machine curiously that was charmed to work in the wizarding world. There were at least four magical microphones with stands in the corner. He stood, thinking up of a good song to sing to start off the night and begin the matchmaking. Then suddenly, something sprung up in his mind, and a grin slowly formed in his round but good-looking face. Following the instructions on how to choose a song, Neville was able to find the song he was looking for, though it was a muggle one he'd heard from Hermione's muggle gadget called i-Pod.

Grabbing one of the microphones with the stand, he positioned himself in the center and he cleared his throat to get the attention of the occupants of the bar. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the tall brunette expectantly.

"Since there's no one singing up here, my friends and I have decided to liven things up a bit here," he said through the magical microphone, and everyone cheered at him. He grinned at his companions who were smirking up at him, except for Hermione and Severus who just looked at him expectantly.

Neville cleared his throat then said before gesturing the person in charge of the machine to start, "This song is uhm... dedicated to a special someone. I hope you know who you are." And at this, he winked at Luna who blushed furiously as the rest wolf-whistled and cheered.

Finally, the song started to play and Neville waited for the time to sing.

_"Check yes Juliet, are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight"_

As he sang the first verse, he made sure to look Luna in the eye and then send a smirk or two at Hermione and Severus every once in a while. The rest started to cheer loudly as he sang the chorus.

_"Lace up your shoes (ay oh, ay oh)_

_Here's how we do_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance (give them the chance)_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me..."_

He removed the microphone from the stand and then took a step forwards, so that he can have a better view of the audience. Luna just looked up at him with pure admiration and happiness as he continued to sing the next verses.

_"Check yes Juliet, I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting, yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet, here's the countdown_

_3-2-1, now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes (ay oh, ay oh)_

_Here's how we do_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance (give them the chance)_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me..."_

At this point, Neville blew a kiss and wink at Luna flirtatiously who seemed to blush even redder as the young wizard went down the stage and seem to be focusing on the couple they've planned to matchmake. When he was standing in front of them, he sent Hermione a wink and Severus a smirk as he began to sing the bridge.

_"We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better with you by my side..!"_

After singing this, he focused his attention on Luna once again, his eyes locked on her crystal blue ones and his voice lowering an octave.

_"Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever we'll be..."_

Neville turned around suddenly went back onstage as he sang the final chorus of the song, placing back the wireless and magical mic in the stand.

_"Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance (give them the chance)_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me..."_

As the song came to an end, everyone was clapping and whistling at the now blushing boy as he sat back in his chair. He looked at Luna who just looked back at him for a while. Then suddenly, she leapt from her chair and then tackled Neville in his own chair by wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him the best kiss of his life.

Everyone wolf-whistled and clapped happily at the new couple as the other members of the Nonagon and Hermione and Severus laughed and cheered at their friends.

"I thought this night was meant for Hermione and Severus?" whispered Tonks to Ginny, so as not to attract any listeners.

Ginny just grinned at her and then whispered back, "I know, but that doesn't mean we can't also confess our feelings to our fellow members."

At this, Tonks blushed and then glanced briefly at Remus who seemed to be enjoying a night with his friends. When he noticed the young attractive Auror looking at him, Remus gave Tonks a wolfish grin and then winked at her flirtatiously - which caused the latter to blush deeper and grin shyly at him.

"Now, who's gonna sing next?"

* * *

_A/N:__ Who can guess who's going to sing next? (smirk) Whoever can guess it right will... well... have a special shout-out from me? :/ Tahaha. :) You give me inspiration, thank you._


	6. Mamma Mia!

_A/N:__ Hmm... Here's the next chapter, folks! I was bored so I decided to write the next chapter. I swear, I started cracking up while writing this! xD Well... I don't know to you, though. Please leave a review!:) And oh - no one guessed it right, so... it's ayt. :) HAHA. Thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Mama Mia!**

The twins watched the interaction between their furry and metamorphmagi friends and then exchanged mischievous grins.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Gred?"

"I think I am, Forge."

At this, they grinned evilly (not literally) and then said in unison, "It's teasing-slash-singing time."

They both stood up from their chairs and went onstage, whispering conspiratorially to each other as their fellow Nonagon members, as well as Hermione and Severus, looked at them with amusement.

"I wonder what they're both going to perform?" wondered Ron curiously.

"No one knows, but I'm sure as Merlin's pants that it's something we're going to laugh about," mused Harry as he looked at the twins press buttons on the machine.

Fred and George stood at the center of the small stage, holding their magical mic's as they surveyed the room mischievously.

"Uh-oh, I know that look," said Ginny in alarm.

"Why? What kind of look is that?" asked Hermione curiously as she leaned on Severus (cough, cough) to look at Ginny better.

"It's their _'innocently-up-to-no-good'_ look," replied Ginny as music finally started.

It was Hermione, Severus, Remus and Tonks who first recognized the song and the quartet both exclaimed incredulously, "What the _hell_?!"

(_Fred_, **George, **Both)

_"I've been cheated by you since I don't know when_

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

**Look at me now, will I ever learn? **

**I don't know how but I suddenly lose control**

There's a fire within my soul

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh_"_

Fred and George seemed to be have rehearsed this because they started acting while singing - like a musical.

"Mamma mia, here I go again

My my, how can I resist you? 

Mamma mia, does it show again? 

My my, just how much I've missed you

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

**Blue since the day we parted**

Why, why did I ever let you go? 

Mamma mia, now I really know,

My my, I could never let you go...

_I've been angry and sad about the things that you do_

_I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through_

**And when you go, when you slam the door**

**I think you know that you won't be away too long**

You know that I'm not that strong.

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh_"_

When they started to sing the chorus, Fred and George both pointed their fingers at Remus and Tonks respectively - who looked as if they were caught like a deer in the headlights. The twins smirked at them before jumping down stage and then walking towards their two gifted friends, now singing the second verse. Fred sauntered over to Remus and placed a casual arm around the werewolf's shoulders while George walked towards Tonks and also wrapped a casual arm around the metamorphmagi's shoulders. The other two just shared looks of confusion and when the twins started to sing the chorus once again, they turned their friends' heads in each other's direction so their eyes met as Fred and George sang.

"Mamma mia, here I go again

My my, how can I resist you? 

Mamma mia, does it show again? 

My my, just how much I've missed you

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

**Blue since the day we parted**

Why, why did I ever let you go? 

Mamma mia, even if I say

Bye bye, leave me now or never

Mamma mia, it's a game we play

Bye bye doesn't mean forever..."

Understanding the meaning behind the words, both Remus and Tonks turned a very dark shade of red as the rest of the audience cheered at the singing duo who decided to go back onstage to finish of the rest of the song.

_"Mamma mia, here I go again_ (Fred brought a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes dramatically)

_My my, how can I resist you? _

**Mamma mia, does it show again?** (George pretended to look shock and brought his free hand to his mouth in mock-shock)

**My my, just how much I've missed you**

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_ (Fred clutched at his chest where his heart is located and made a grotesque expression which made everyone laugh)

**Blue since the day we parted** (George, with eyes closed dramatically - turned his head away at his twin and brought up his free hand again as to stop his twin from going near him)

Why, why did I ever let you go?

Mamma mia, now I really know

My my, I could never let you go!"

By this point, the twins finally faced each other and then striked a dramatic and _very_ girly pose that made the crowd go wild with cheers and laughter. Their friends were either howling with laughter, wiping tears of mirth from their eyes or just gaping at them in shock (this gestured by Remus and Tonks).

The twins returned the microphones to its rightful stands and then walked down the stage with more applause. They just grinned and mock-bowed at them, satisfied with their performance.

"Oh, Merlin! You... guys... were so... _gayish_... in the... end!" Harry managed to choke out, tears of mirth spilling from his eyes.

"Why, thank you, Harry," chorused the twins who were still grinning from ear to ear.

"Guess who's the next one to perform?" asked Fred once the laughter subsided.

"Who?" chorused the entire table together, bar the twins, of course.

Fred and George just looked at each other, then back at their friends and exclaimed loudly, "TONKS!"

_"WHAT?!"_

* * *

_A/N: Nyahaha! Merlin, I'm so having FUN writing this! xD Can anyone guess what song Nymphie is going to sing? (smirk) Y'know I love y'all! :)  
_


	7. Crushcrushcrush

_A/N:__ I dedicate this chapter to _**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL**_ for being my favourite person right now :D - and to _**BelgianTwilightFan** _for being my PARAMORE-FANATIC-FRIEND. :D_

_Please tell me what you think about this chapter, guys! Thank you and enjoy!:)  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER 7: CrushCrushCrush**

Tonks didn't have any other choice but to surrender. Alas, she was going to sing in front of a crowd - a LARGE crowd. She thought hard on what song she was going to sing. She didn't want to do an 80's song like what the twins did - she wanted something... spicy and hot. Just then, something clicked in her - and she couldn't help the grin that escaped her lips. Decided, she pushed the correct buttons in the machine and grabbed the microphone from the corner of the stage, the stand intact.

She positioned herself at the center and then cleared her throat once. Oh, Remus is never gonna know what hit him!

"This song is dedicated to the one person who made me feel special," said Tonks and everyone cheered once again.

She looked at Remus who was gazing back at her affectionately (her heart skipped a beat here), his cheeks tinged slightly red. She just aimed a sly grin and wink at him before gesturing the man in charge of the machine to press the go button.

This time, drums started to play and when it was Tonks's cue to sing, she made sure to look at Remus with hooded and seductive eyes which made the handsome werewolf swallow, suddenly feeling hot in the room.

_"I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies"_

As Tonks sang, she made sure to move her hips sexily from side to side - both her hands around the microphone as she continued to lock eyes with Remus, who now looked in the verge of hyperventilating.

_"Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this..."_

Everyone started to cheer loudly for Tonks who just grinned at them and started to sing the second verse. Remus, meanwhile, was restraining himself from groaning as the young Auror's body continued to move sexily. _'Merlin, she's going to be the death of me!'_

_"If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies"_

When Tonks reached the second line of the second verse, she stared seductively at Remus through lidded eyes and gave the 'come hither' look - which made the entire room go crazy once more and Remus to start heaving deep and ragged breaths.

"Poor Remus! Tonks is driving him up the wall," said Hermione in Severus's ear because the room was so packed and noisy now it would be impossible if she didn't louder her voice.

_"Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this..."_

Severus just grinned slyly at her and then replied back silkily in Hermione's ear, his breath tickling her in pleasure. "Well, any girl would do that to get the man of their dreams. It's pretty obvious that Remus also wants her." And with that, he smirked down at Hermione who seemed to blush at his words - but nonetheless, he tightened his grip around her shoulders and moved closer to her, if that were possible since there was negative space between them from the start.

_"Rock and roll, baby_

_Don't you know that we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_No, oh..._

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_More than this..."_

As the song ended it was met with deafening cheers, the loudest so far. Remus was already sweating slightly and when Tonks went downstage - she looked at him shyly now, face beet red. Remus stood up from his chair, composure now regained and breathing now even, and then walked onstage - but not before sending Tonks his most wolfish and flirtatious smirk and wink.

Tonks felt her knees go weak when he gave her that look and she immediately resumed to sitting back at her chair, this time heaving deep breaths.

"Awesome performance, Tonks!" exclaimed Ginny as she patted her friend on the back.

Tonks just smiled idly, her attention focused solely on the hot and sexy werewolf who was pushing buttons on the machine. Realizing something, she called the twins' attention and when they looked at her with triumphant and sly looks, she just grinned at them.

"Thanks, guys."

"Our pleasure."

* * *

_A/N: Ooohh... I wonder what Remus has up on his sleeve. (evil grin and laugh)_


	8. First Time

_A/N: Wow... You guys are like... THE BEST!!! Seriously! XD Thank you so so so much for your amazing reviews!:) Here's the next chapter written just for Y-O-U! ;) Also, thank you to those you have placed me in their Favourites/Alerts.:) Keep the reviews comin' and thanks for supporting!:D Thank you and enjoy! Love y'all!:)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: First Time**

"I would like to dedicate this song to the beautiful woman who has captured my heart," spoke Remus, his eyes solely concentrated on Tonks, who gasped in shock at his words.

Remus gestured the man on the machine to press the go button. Music started to play on the speakers once more and Remus waited his cue to start. And when it was, he stared right directly at Tonks who continued to look at him, mesmerized.

_"We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide"_

Remus removed the microphone from the stand and then took a step forwards, his eyes still on Tonks - and he failed to see the grins exchanged by their friends, Severus leaning down towards Hermione's ear and saying under his breath, "You see?" Shivers went up and down Hermione's spine as she locked eyes with Severus as Remus continued to sing.

_"Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as a scar under my skin_

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Whenever I'm alone with you tonight_

_Like being in love with you for the first time..."_

As Remus sang the chorus, he pointed his finger at Tonks and winked at her flirtatiously; causing a dozen women present to scream like seven year olds.

_"The world that I see inside you_

_Waiting to come to life_

_Waking me up to dreaming_

_Reality in your eyes_

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as a scar under my skin_

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Whenever I'm alone with you tonight_

_Like being in love with you for the first time..."_

As Remus started singing the second verse, he went down stage and made his way slowly towards Tonks who remained rooted in her seat, hypnotized by the werewolf's dark blue eyes. When the Marauder finally reached his destination, he ran a finger across Tonks's jaw, his touch feather-light and made the latter's stomach do somersaults and her heart to skip a beat. And as Remus started to sing the refrain of the song, he lowered his face to Tonks so their foreheads and noses touched - and again, the latter's lips was slightly parted. The Nonagon, Hermione and Severus were continuing to grin like Cheshire cats as the crowd went "whoa!" and "woohoo!"

When Remus hit the last note of the refrain, he quickly sprang apart from Tonks - but not before giving her the best yet chaste kiss on the lips of their life. Tonks was left breathless, gob smacked and wanting for more as Remus made his way towards the stage once again, his heart beating ten times faster than normal as he continued to sing his song.

_"We're crashing_

_Into the unknown_

_We're lost in this_

_But it feels like home_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as a scar that's under my skin_

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Whenever I'm alone with you tonight_

_Like being in love with you for the first time!"_

And as Remus sang the last notes of the song, he locked eyes with Tonks again, who seemed to be grinning the widest grin he had ever seen in her beautiful face.

_"Like being in love she said for the first time_

_Like being in love with you the first time..."_

The cheers were as loud and deafening as the first and Remus was sure his eardrums would explode any second now - but thankfully, it didn't. When he went downstage once more - he didn't even had the time to collect his breath and thoughts because he was instantly attacked by someone's arms wrapping around his neck and a pair of lips meeting his own in a fiery, passionate and deep kiss. And this was, once again (and obviously), met with cheers and whistles from the audience.

"And I thought this was a night with _friends_," whispered Hermione again in Severus's ear, her breath tickling him in pleasure.

Severus just smirked down at her as the beautiful witch beside adjusted herself in her seat, and Severus wasted no time in transferring his arm from around her shoulders down to her waist. Hermione gasped slightly in shock but Severus just chuckled, but deep down he was nervous if he was taking it too forward. But luckily, Hermione instantly relaxed against him, her head resting in the crook of his neck and her right hand resting above the place where the handsome wizard beside her had placed his arm around her waist.

And then suddenly, she felt Severus's warm breath in her ear and heard him say in his usual silky and alluring voice, "I guess tonight has _a lot_ of surprises, Miss Granger."

And oh, how _correct_ Severus's words are.

* * *

_A/N: Nyaha!:)) Am I torturing you guys slowly? (curious) Don't worry, a couple of chapters left before _**SSHG**_ begins!:D_


	9. Secret Valentine

_A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry if it's a late update - today's a busy day and I kinda rushed this - but don't worry, I thoroughly thought it through. :) Thanks so much for the reviews guys!:D Keep it comin' and take care always!:) Maybe three chapters left before **Severus and Hermione** takes place. ;) Thank you again and enjoy! I love y'all!:)_

_

* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER 9: Secret Valentine**

Ron couldn't take it anymore. He had to let it all out - since he was a bit out of place because of his friends finally hooking up. But he was thankful that we wasn't the only one with no girl - the twins seemed to be contented being single, and young Weasley just have to accept the fact that he hasn't found his perfect match yet. So, he opted for two things: one, get two more pairs hooked up tonight and two - sing a song for them.

He stood up from his chair and went onstage as Remus and Tonks finally returned to their seats, and this time they were only holding hands - their lips swollen and their facial expressions love-stricken. Ron just rolled his eyes at them and then chuckled as he pushed the buttons in the machine, finally decided on what song he would perform. Ha! This would knock some sense into his four other oblivious and - meaning no offence - stupid friends. Honestly, can't they see what's in front of them?

He grabbed the microphone with the stand intact and once again positioned at the center - where he caught the attention of the audience once more. "This song is dedicated to the people out there who haven't hooked up yet. Honestly, they're blind." He added the last one jokingly and was met with chuckles from "awe's" from the others.

The attractive red-head nodded at the man on the machine and music started playing once again, not noticing Harry and Ginny blush; and Hermione and Severus to clear their throats uncomfortably.

_"Soft kiss and wine_

_What a pretty friend of mine_

_We're finally intertwined_

_Nervous and shy_

_For the moment we will come_

_Alive _

_Tonight_

_Secret valentine"_

When Ron sang the last line of the verse, he raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the two oblivious couples; one who are cuddling and flirting and the other who are shy and nervous. And this caused the four to avert their eyes from each other and the other Nonagon to cough knowingly.

_"We'll write a song_

_That turns out the lights_

_When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside_

_Don't waste your time_

_Speed up your breathing_

_Just close your eyes_

_We'll hope it's not for nothing at all..."_

Ron decided to be a flirt and winked at a group of witches who giggled uncontrollably and wolf-whistled at him.

_"Lay down, be still_

_Don't worry, talk they will_

_I'll be loving you until_

_Morning's first light_

_Breaks tomorrow, I'll take care_

_Of you _

_Tonight_

_Secret valentine_

_We'll write a song_

_That turns out the lights_

_When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside_

_Don't waste your time_

_Speed up your breathing_

_Just close your eyes_

_We'll hope it's not for nothing at all..."_

"What do you think is Ron up to?" asked Severus as to relieve some of the tension between him and Hermione; though it did - albeit only a little.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and then replied, "I have no idea, but whatever that is - I don't even want to know."

Severus just nodded his head and then focused his attention back at the performing Weasley - who just seemed to confuse the Potions Master even more.

_"When guilt fills your head _

_Brush off, rise up from the dead_

_This is_

_The moment that we _

_Will come alive_

_Brace yourself for love_

_Sweet love_

_Secret love..._

_We'll write a song_

_That turns out the lights_

_When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside_

_Don't waste your time_

_Speed up your breathing_

_Just close your eyes_

_We'll hope it's not for nothing at all..."_

"Looks like Ron's helping some people out here," said Tonks loudly, which caused Ginny and Harry to blush and Hermione and Severus to squirm uncomfortably in their seats.

As Ron sang the last chorus, he made sure to look at Harry, Ginny, Severus and Hermione in the eye each before surveying the room once more and sending another flirtatious wink at the ladies.

_"We'll write a song (we'll write a song)_

_That turns out the lights (turns out the lights)_

_When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside_

_(Nothing at all)_

_Don't waste your time_

_Speed up your breathing_

_(Nothing at all)_

_Just close your eyes_

_We'll hope it's not for nothing at all_

_Nothing at all..."_

The applause was not as loud as Remus' and Tonks' but it was loud enough to make the young red-head blush. Luna, also wanting to sing and help her friends, got up from her chair - but not before giving Neville a chaste kiss on the lips and then going up onstage.

She pressed a few buttons on the machine and immediately took place at the center, microphone in hand.

"I also dedicate this song to _some_ people who haven't figured _it _out yet, but mostly especially - I dedicate this song to my Neville."

Neville blushed at this while the same four began to look really awkward around each other as the audience "awed" and clapped.

* * *

_A/N: Please tell me what you think! This isn't my best chapter so far. xD Nyaha!_


	10. Hallelujah!

_A/N:__ Damn... this is like - the SECOND SHORTEST chapter I have ever written. :( I'm sorry! I know that this isn't much but like I said previously - this is a busy day for me. Anyway, thank you guys!:) Y'know I love y'all, right?;) _**BelgianTwilightFan and LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL**, this chapter is for you guys!:) Thanks so much and enjoy!;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: Hallelujah!**

Rock music filled the room and everyone was paying close attention to the young witch onstage as she started to sing.

_"Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place_

_If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday_

_If only time flew like a dove_

_Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love..._

_This time we're not giving up_

_Let's make it last forever_

_Screaming 'hallelujah'_

_We'll make it last forever..."_

Luna winked slyly at Neville who turned beet as the rest looked at the blond witch in awe and shock. Who would've thought she had some rock in her!?

_"Holding onto patience wearing thin_

_I can't force these eyes to see the end_

_If only time flew like a dove_

_We could watch it fly and just keep looking up_

_This time we're not giving up_

_Let's make it last forever_

_Screaming "hallelujah"_

_We'll make it last forever..."_

She stared pointedly at Harry and Ginny as she sang the first two lines of the verse and then averted her eyes to Severus and Hermione as she sang the last two lines of the verse before singing the chorus in a melodius voice.

_"And we've got time on our hands_

_(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands_

_Got nothing but, got nothing but_

_(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands_

_This time we're not giving up_

_Oh, let's make it last forever_

_Screaming "hallelujah" (hallelujah)_

_Hallelujah..!"_

When the song came to an end, it was met by a standing ovation from the entire audience. Luna couldn't help the blush that escaped her cheeks as she just grinned and then did a little curtsy before going downstage and joining her new lover and friends once more.

"Wow, Luna, I never knew you've got some rock blood in there!" exclaimed Tonks as she patted her friend as Luna sat down next to Neville - who immediately attacked her with kisses, much to the pleasure of the young witch and the enjoyment of the crowd around them.

George cleared his throat loudly and then said in a loud and knowing voice, "Looks like we only have a few people left here to sing! C'mon, guys - this is the night of our life! Just grab the opportunity before it slips away!"

The Obvious Four just glared at George as one but neither one of them moved.

For a while, everything was silent between the eleven of them, and the audience seemed to be waiting patiently and expectantly to who would perform next.

After another several minutes of silence, Harry finally sighed and stood up from his chair - but not before giving Ginny a discreet look. He walked onstage with cheers and whistles once again as the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Woo-The-Woman-Of-His-Dreams pushed the right buttons of the machine. He stood at the center of the small stage and clutched the microphone with both hands, the stand still intact. He gave a single nod to the man on the machine and suddenly, soft music wafted in the air. And this time, Harry made sure to look at Ginny's eyes, who also had hers locked in his.

_A/N: Go on, enlighten my day please. :)_


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Everyone, I have bad news to tell you. :( I want to apologize dearly to you all that I would not be able to update tonight and for the next two days – because I will be out of the house for personal reasons. But please don't worry, ok? Because when Monday comes, I will start updating regularly again. :) I have an assumption that I would finish this story by the end of next week – approximately Thursday or Wednesday. Thank you so much everyone for your support! Keep the reviews coming and I hope you don't hate me for this. :( Take care always, guys! Y'know I love y'all, right?;)Nyaha!

All the best,

Jasperian.o24

P.S.

_**PLEASE DON'Y KILL ME!!:((**_

* * *


	12. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

_A/N: Hey there guys!:) WOO!:D I was able to update the 11th chapter, thank goodness! Thanks, guys, for supporting me! It really means a lot, and after I finish - I will continue the story _"This I Promise You"_ and finish it as fast as I can. :) I hope you'll also read that story! It's prequel is _"Caught on Time" _- and if you're ever interested, please also R&R it. :) Thank you so much guy and I love you all! Enjoy!:)_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11:The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

Harry started once it was his cue to sing.

"_Going back to the corner where I first saw you _

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag_

_I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard _

_Got your picture in my hand_

_Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am"_

_Some try to hand me money _

_They don't understand_

_I'm not broke _

_I'm just a broken hearted man_

_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do_

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?"_

As Harry sang, Ginny felt her heart clench at the impact of the song as she understood the lyrics of the song line by line. When the Boy-Who-Lived started to sing the chorus, he moved downstage like what the others did, too, and walked ever so slowly towards the beautiful red-head, who felt tears prick in her eyes as the handsome man before her sang the emotional song with feelings.

"_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_I'm thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving"_

Harry was thankful that he chose this song to sing by his favourite muggle band _The Script_,

because reading between the lines of the lyrics, you would get the meaning underneath it. As he

started to sing the second verse, he kneeled in front of Ginny who felt her eyes widen in shock

and Harry used his free hand to hold Ginny's hands as he sang to her – the rest looking on in

wonder.

And this also left Severus wondering if he should also sing a song for his Hermione. He badly

wanted to let her know of his true and extremely deep feelings towards her – and he was so sick

and tired of playing Hide and Seek that he was decisive in performing after his two friends

hooked up.

"_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"_

_I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day_

_A month_

_A year"_

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

_Oh, oh_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_(Oh)_

_(Missing me)_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_(Earth)_

_(I could be)_

_I'm thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving…"_

Harry smiled as he started to sing the bridge before standing up from the ground and squeezing Ginny's hand before letting go – the red-head smiling lovingly at him as two tears slipped from his cheeks.

"_People talk about the guy who's waiting on a girl_

_Oh, whoa_

_Oh, oh_

_There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

_Hmm, mmm _

_Mmm, yeah_

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come running to the corner 'cause you know it's just for you _

_I'm the man who can't be moved _

_I'm the man who can't be moved…"_

"Harry is so going to kidnap Ginny's heart," Remus remarked to his other Nonagon members, who continued to listen and witness Harry's remarkable and heart-felt performance.

Luna replied, "He's not going to kidnap Ginny's heart, Remus. He doesn't need to – because he already has kidnapped her heart from the very beginning."

"_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_(Find you're missing me)_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_(Oh)_

_(Where on earth I could be)_

_I'm thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_(To the place that we'd meet)_

_(Whoa)_

_(Oh)_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving_

_('Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me)_

_I'm not moving_

_(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)_

_I'm not moving_

_(I'm thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet)_

_I'm not moving_

_(And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street)_

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag _

_I'm not gonna move…"_

When the song ended, it was once again met by a standing ovation – and this time, Ginny had tears spilling from her eyes continuously as she stood up from chair. Harry went downstage once more and then stood in front of the youngest Weasley – waiting.

Ginny smiled at him and then said, "Listen to my reply closely, Harry."

* * *

_A/N: So... what do you think? :)_


	13. Ultimate

_A/N: Here it is, everyone! Ginny's performance! Y'all know the drill, right? ;) I love you guys and thank you so much for the support! You all mean a lot to me - seriously. :) Enjoy!;)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: Ultimate**

Ginny pushed the correct buttons on the machine and then positioned herself once again in the center of the stage. She nodded once at the man on the machine and then, awesome rock music started to play – and this made the audience perk up and Harry to continue to look at Ginny affectionately.

Ginny started to sing – her eyes solely locked to Harry as she winked at him knowingly.

"_You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken_

_Like remember when _

_You took my heart, and put it back together again _

_I've been wasting time with clueless guys, but now it's over_

_Let me tell you why I'm through _

_I've met someone new who's just like you"_

Ginny pointed her finger at Harry who instantly grinned at the meaning of the lyrics as the youngest red-head started to sing the chorus.

"_You're it, you're the ultimate _

_It's automatic, I'm sure of it_

_No lie, so don't even try_

_To tell me that you're not the guy_

_Cause I've been waiting all my life _

_For someone just like you_

_But you're it, you're the ultimate, you…"_

"You rock, Gin!" yelled Tonks and Hermione together as Luna grinned at their friend – the guys wolf-whistling and cheering on the Weasleyette.

"_You're the kind of guy, whose hand in mine_

_Sends shivers up and down my spine_

_You took my heart, and put it back together again_

_You're the kind of guy that blows my mind_

_But now it's my turn_

_It's been right in front of me_

_Everything I need_

_Why didn't I see?_

_You're it, you're the ultimate_

_It's automatic, I'm sure of it_

_No lie, so don't even try _

_To tell me, that you're not the guy_

_'Cause I've been waiting all my life _

_For someone just like you_

_But you're it, you're the ultimate, you…"_

It was the guitar solo that followed next and Ginny went down the stage and finally walked towards Harry who now stood up from his seat and then also took two steps forward. When they were three feet apart from each other, it was again Ginny's cue to sing the final verse of the song – with wild cheers and applause coming from the packed audience.

"_You're it, you're the ultimate_

_It's automatic, I'm sure of it_

_No lie, so don't even try_

_To tell me, that you're not the guy_

_You're it, you're the ultimate _

_It's automatic, I'm sure of it_

_No lie, so don't even try _

_To tell me that you're not the guy _

_'Cause I've been waiting all my life _

_For someone just like you_

_But you're it, you're the ultimate, you_

_You're it; you're the ultimate, you...."_

And before Ginny knew it, Harry's lips came crashing down on hers as they met in a passionate and fervent kiss – making the crowd go wilder for the umpteenth time that night.

"Oh, man! This is the best night ever!" exclaimed the twins brightly as they exchanged high-fives.

Neville grinned slyly at them and then said in an all-knowing and sing-song voice, "Two left people to sing onstage!"

"And guess who they are?" piped up Harry as he and Ginny finally broke from their long and passionate kiss. _Finally_.

Severus just rolled his eyes at them while Hermione blushed scarlet. The former then focused his attention to Hermione, and then said (he was ignoring his nervousness, though); "I guess I'll perform first then, ok?"

Hermione just stared at his obsidian eyes, and she seemed to get lost in them but was able to pull back from another daydream and then replied, "Oh… okay, good luck then."

And when Severus stood up from his chair, he sent Hermione a nervous smile before going onstage, a dozen songs running through his mind as he chose the perfect song for the woman of his dreams.

As Hermione stared after the retreating back of the Potions Master, she felt her heart clench and then something clicked in her intelligent mind. She was going to sing after him, and she was going to dedicate it to him and him alone.

_I love him too much to just sit and wait here, waiting for the right time to come. There's only one way to do and it is to confess it to him. Yes, I'm going to declare my undying love to Severus Snape once and for all._

And with this thought, Hermione started to choose the perfect song for the man of his dreams – but before she can even begin, Severus was already finished choosing a song and then said through the microphone, his gaze locked into Hermione's, his eyes smoldering with passion and… love?

"I would love to dedicate this song to the woman who has captured my once black heart and soul," he said to the audience, but his eyes was obviously locked into Hermione's who gasped in shock.

The Nonagon exchanged Cheshire grins, winks, low-fives under the table and smirks as they all thought the same thing: _Our evil plan is now in action._

_

* * *

  
_

_A/N: OMG! **IT'S SEVERUS AND HERMIONE NOW!!!! :-O** I am soo excited! Nyahaha! I'll try to post the next chapter soon!;) (I'm actually just sneaking, so shhhh) :)_


	14. SS Part I: Your Guardian Angel

_A/N: Alright, guys! Here's a suggestion - listen to the song while reading this, and tell me what you felt and think. The song, by the way, is _"Your Guardian Angel" _by _The Red-Jumpsuit Apparatus._ I will be posting the next chapter later, and I swear I had a hard time choosing the perfect songs. Haha! Thanks for everything, guys and enjoy!:)_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 13: Severus Part I**

Guitar started to play and for the moment, Severus tapped his right foot to the rhythm. When it was now his cue to sing he stared right at Hermione's chocolate brown eyes once more, and gripped the microphone which was still intact with the stand with both hands and started to sing.

_"When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok..._

_It's ok..._

_It's ok..."_

The cheering and applauses stopped once Severus started to sing - as everyone was so captivated not just by the song, but by the voice of the man performing and the emotions laced together with the lyrics. The Nonagon, per se, were all either left gaping or staring wide-eyed at their Potions Master and friend. Who would've thought..?

But as for Hermione, she felt her heart skip several beats and her eyes to start glistening as she continued to stare at Severus's obsidian eyes - who, in turn, felt his insides churn in nervousness. But despite it all, he continued to sing with more feelings - knowing this was his only chance to let her know, let everyone know how he really felt.

_"Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_'Cause you're my_

_You're my, my,_

_My true love,_

_My whole heart,_

_Please don't throw that away"_

"Bloody hell," whispered Ron in shock, his eyes wide.

"I never knew his feelings for Hermione were deeper than we let it on," added Harry.

"Oh, Merlin. He's making me cry," said Ginny and Tonks together as both women's eyes glistened while Luna just looked on, her face lit up in a smile and her eyes shining brightly, a tear finally rolling down her cheek.

"Hey, look at Hermione, everyone," said Neville quietly, only for them to hear.

Everyone did and looked over at their friend, and was shocked to see tears streaming down her face - her lips formed in a half-smile as she bit her lower lip, while a hand was clutched to her heart as Severus started to sing the high part of the song until the end.

"She feels the same," whispered the twins in realization.

_"'Cause I'm here, for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray..."_

Severus closed his eyes as he sang the high part of the song, as he, too, felt his eyes water and his heart to clench in longing for the woman he is now confessing to. He didn't want to think of the consequences later on, he wanted to let her know that through everything - he will be there for her. He _will_ catch her when she falls.

_"I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven..."_

When the song faded, it was met by silence. No one dared to speak nor clap or cheer - it was pure silence. Severus, knowing that he still has one last song to sing, gestured to man on the machine once again to press the go button for the second song he had chosen.

_'Merlin, I guess I'm not the only one here who's going to cry.' _

He looked around him to see all the women's faces wet with tears, and a few men as well - but he now concentrated his attention to Hermione and Hermione alone. He spoke through the microphone as guitar started to play once more.

"This last song is for you, Hermione Granger, as it explains all that I really feel for you."

* * *

_A/N: Well..? :/ I cried a bit, though. :(_


	15. SS Part II: Everything

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone! :) And here is the second and last performance of Severus. And also, I suggest once again you listen to the song while reading this. The title is _"Everything"_ by _Lifehouse._ I swear to you guys, after listening to the song while writing the whole thing down - I immediately read it and practically **bawled my eyes out**! No, seriously, really. I can't believe I can make myself cry over this chapter, but I did all I can to make it as emotional and "lovey-dovey" (lol, pardon the pun) as possible. So, please please tell me what y'all thought and felt after reading this!:) Thank you so much guys and enjoy reading!;) (Y'know I love y'all, right?:D)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: Severus Part II**

When it was his cue to sing, Severus started in the same emotional and powerful voice.

_"Find me here _

_And speak to me _

_I want to feel you _

_I need to hear you _

_You are the light _

_That's leading me _

_To the place _

_Where I find peace again"_

Severus swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat before continuing to sing the verse. He knew his emotions was getting the best of him, but he had to remain calm and normal in order to sing properly and not cry like the love-sick fool he was.

_"You are the strength _

_That keeps me walking _

_You are the hope _

_That keeps me trusting _

_You are the life _

_To my soul _

_You are my purpose _

_You're everything_

_And how can I stand here with you?_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be _

_Any better than this?_

_(Ahh Yeahhh)..."_

He concentrated on no one but Hermione who had her mouth open slightly, a shocked expression written across her beautiful face. And for the first time in Severus's life, he let his emotions reign free. He distinctly heard his friends gasp, but he was too focused on Hermione to even sneak a glance at them - as the Gryffindor lioness felt her heart beat speed up at the intensity of Severus's stare.

_Oh, my God... _

_"You calm the storms _

_And you give me rest _

_You hold me in your hands _

_You won't let me fall _

_You steal my heart _

_And you take my breath away _

_Would you take me in _

_Would you take me deeper, now"_

He knew he wouldn't be able to last long, knowing that soon enough the tears will start to cascade down his cheeks. And as he reached the climax of the song, he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore because of the message behind the song and the unconditional love he has for the woman of his dreams.

_"And how can I stand here with you _

_And not be moved by you _

_Would you tell me how could it be _

_Any better than this _

_And how can I stand here with you? _

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be _

_Any better than this?"_

There was a slight pause, and finally, Severus put all his emotions, all the love inside of him - to pour it all out in the song. And as he did, tears started to stream down his face, but he didn't dare break the eye contact from Hermione who let out a strangled sob before clamping a hand to her mouth.

God, she means the world to him. He loves her more than anything in the world, more than _everything_ the world would offer him. She _is_, and will always be, his whole life and purpose.

_"'Cause you're all I want _

_You're all I need _

_You're everything, everything _

_You're all I want _

_You're all I need _

_You're everything, everything _

_You're all I want _

_You're all I need _

_You're everything, everything _

_You're all I want _

_You're all I need _

_Everything, everything... "_

And unbeknownst to Severus and Hermione, they didn't notice that their friends (the Nonagon) also had tears streaming down their faces. It was such a shocking sight to see the twins, Harry, Neville, Remus and most particularly Ron _crying_. But as to the rest of the audience, some were dabbing a piece of cloth to their wet eyes while some held their beloved close to them, and some even shared smiles and hugs to the rest who continued to watch and listen in wonder and awe.

_"And how can I stand here with you?_

_And not be moved by you? _

_Would you tell me how could it be _

_Any better than this?_

_Oh and how can I stand here with you? _

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be _

_Any better_

_Any better than this?"_

It was now nearing to the end of the song, and Severus knew it would be Hermione's turn to sing very soon. The tears in his cheeks were now dry as he now stared at the brilliant and beautiful witch before him - love, longing, nervousness and despair evident in his dark obsidian eyes.

_"And how can I stand here with you? _

_And not be moved by you? _

_Would you tell me how could it be _

_Any better than this?"_

And as he hit the last notes of the song, his voice lowered to an almost soft whisper, but it was still heard through the microphone.

And as to Hermione, she was even more determined to pour out all her feelings in the song she had finally chosen.

_"Would you tell me how could it be _

_Any better than this..?"_

There was pure, utter silence as the very emotional song ended. But it didn't last long as the loudest cheers and applause rang around the bar that night. People were either on their chairs as they wolf-whistled and shouted their voices hoarse at the now blushing Potions Master.

As he went down the stage finally, he began to get nervous once again. He stared at Hermione who also looked back at him, a wide and - dare he say it - relieved smile on her beautiful face. _Could it be that she also reciprocates my feelings..?_ But before Severus can contemplate on this, he saw the object of his thoughts (and affections and fantasies, as well) stand up from her seat slowly, and make her way onstage, never tearing her eyes away from his and only doing so when she went up.

Severus opted to sit beside Remus, who clapped him on the back which was followed by his fellow friends. They were all wiping tears from their eyes, to rid of the evidence that they were also strucked at the once heartless Potions Master's performance.

Meanwhile, Hermione pressed the correct buttons on the machine before taking her position at the center. She removed the microphone from its stand as she moved the latter to the corner of the stage. She muttered a quick prayer to the gods above that her performance will be a success, and not a failure. She took a deep breath and let it all out through her nostrils and mouth before speaking through the microphone as the cheering and applauses finally died down.

"This one and only song is dedicated to the person who has captured my heart for the past year - Severus Snape."

And this was met by Severus dropping his jaw in shock and his heart beat to accelerate ten times fold.

_Merlin..._

* * *

_A/N:__ Well..? Please let me know! :)_


	16. HG Performance: My Heart

_A/N: Alright, this is it guys! Hermione's performance. :) _**BelgianTwilightFan**_, I hope you'll enjoy this since it's both our favourite band. ;) Thank you so so much everyone for the reviews! They were all so great and it really inspired me! (bear hugs to all) I also suggest you listen to the song if you want to "feel" the song and the whole chapter in general. Please tell me what you think everyone! I think there's still a few chapters left, though, but I'm still contemplating over it. Take care always everyone! Thank you so much and ENJOY!:D Love y'all!_

_And oh, the song is _"My Heart"_ by _Paramore._ :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: Hermione's Performance**

Music started to play once more and Hermione waited for her cue to sing. And when it was finally the time to start, she made sure she was making eye contact with Severus.

_"I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me_

_This is what I need please"_

"What is it with women singing Paramore songs tonight, eh?" wondered Ron, who also became a fan of muggle music because of his muggle best friend.

The rest at the table just chuckled at this while Severus smirked and then said absentmindedly, "Maybe because their songs held very deep and emotional truths once you understand it."

As his friends coughed knowingly at him, Ron snorted and then said teasingly, "This, coming from the person being serenaded by our best friend right now."

_"Sing us a song_

_And we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own_

_But what would it be without you?"_

Hermione was feeling the song too much, to be honest, as she continued to sing the very heart-felt song to the handsome man before her, who was staring at her lovingly, and another expression which she can easily tell as disbelief.

He was her everything, and there was no one that can stop her from loving this unique and exceptional wizard.

_"I am nothing now_

_And it's been so long_

_Since I've heard a sound_

_The sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening..._

_Sing us a song_

_And we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own_

_But what would it be without you?"_

There was a slight pause before she will sing the bridge, and Hermione knew she had to pour everything out in that verse - knowing that those were the most important lines of the song. She wanted him, she needed him, and she loved him terribly - and all she wanted to do right now was to let him know was how much she really loved him.

And so, with a deep breath - she started to sing the bridge, making sure to put all her love, wanting and longing in it.

_"This heart, it beats_

_Beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats_

_Beats for only you_

_Oh..!"_

When she reached the last part, which was a high note, Hermione took a step forward, so she will have a better view of Severus who felt his eyes widen as he understood the meaning of the lyrics and instantly sucked in a breath, his heart skipping several beats.

_She loves me... Hermione Granger loves me._

When Hermione continued to sing the most emotional part of the song, she moved her free hand to where her heart was located and clutched it before gesturing her arm to Severus, as if she was giving her heart to him - no strings attached.

And this cost the Potions Master to grin goofily.

_"This heart, it beats_

_Beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_This heart, it beats_

_Beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_This heart, it beats_

_Beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_This heart, it beats_

_Beats for only you_

_My heart..._

_My heart is yours..!"_

"Bloody hell," muttered Ron and the twins in unison as they looked at their singing friend in shock.

"She really loves him, too," said Luna under her breath, shock written all over her face and voice.

But as to Severus, he mustered all his strength to stand up from his chair, his legs a bit wobbly and his mind in shambles. But there was only one thing that stood out above the rest of his clouded thoughts: Hermione loves him as well, and now that they're all out in the open - he will never let her go, ever.

_"My heart is yours_

_My heart is yours_

_Oh..._

_My heart is..!"_

The performance was also met with extremely loud cheers and applause, nearly as loud as Severus's performance but not loud enough. When Hermione placed back the microphone to its stand, she looked back at her friends' table see Severus's reaction - only to find him in front of her onstage.

She gasped in shock but recovered quickly, now noting the determined glint in his eyes.

"Severus..." she managed to stammer, but her voice faltered.

Severus continued to look at her as the rest instantly fell into silence, the Nonagon sitting up straight in their chairs as they shared knowing and hopeful looks at each other before averting their eyes to their friends.

"This is it, this is it," mumbled Ron, who had his fingers crossed.

"Ron, _shut up_," said the rest of the Nonagon members said through gritted teeth.

They all waited with bated breath as Severus continued to look at Hermione. Finally, after a minute of tortured silence, he brought a hand to her cheek as he caressed it softly and lovingly, a smile slowly playing in his lips as it showed two faint dimples in the corners of his mouth.

"You heart is really mine now?" he asked, loud enough for half the pub to hear.

Hermione didn't dare break eye contact but just nodded her head in affirmation.

"Always been, always will, Severus," she said emotionally, her voice cracking a bit. "And you... I'm your everything?"

Severus nodded at her and then smiled at her lovingly, his thumb tracing the contours of her lips.

"Always been, always will, Hermione," was the last thing he said before bringing Hermione close to him and crashing his lips down to hers, meeting her in the most passionate and fervent kiss of their life.

And this was met by the loudest cheers from everyone, mostly coming from the Nonagon as they all shared a group hug, followed by high-fives and claps on the back as they stood up from their chairs, still whooping at their now hooked-up friends.

Their plan finally worked and it was a huge success, and it was all thanks to karaoke that not only Severus and Hermione were brought together that night - but also members from the Nonagon as well.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," said Severus huskily once they broke the kiss after several minutes, gasping for air.

Hermione just smirked at him before giving him a quick peck on the lips and then staring lovingly at his obsidian eyes. "I love you, Severus. My heart is yours always and forever."

Severus felt his heart soar at those words and couldn't help but engage Hermione in another passionate kiss before replying, "And I love you, Hermione. My life, my purpose, my everything."

* * *

"So... what do we do now?" asked Remus once everything came back to normal, except for the fact that Hermione and Severus couldn't keep their hands off from each other.

"We can party all night here, considering the amount of people here," mused Harry, looking around him.

"Let's dance!" piped in the twins in excitement. When they left to talk to the manager of the bar to transform the floor into a disco floor, the remaining Nonagon stayed with Severus and Hermione - who are, with no doubt, snogging each other senseless.

"Are we ever going to tell them that we did this on purpose?" whispered Ginny inconspicuously to her fellow members.

The rest shared a look before shaking their heads simultaneously.

"What they don't know won't hurt them," said Tonks, sniggering at the thought of their friends' reactions if they ever found out that they really planned the whole thing and meddled with their love life.

Ron just sat back in his chair and placed both his hands behind his head, sighing in content.

Luna just raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's gotten in to you, Ronald?"

Ron laughed, grinned widely and then said, "You just _gotta love_ karaoke."


	17. Shake It!

_A/N: This is it, guys! The last chapter before I post the Epilogue. :( It's sad, really. I can't believe this story is about to END! But oh well, all good things must come to an end, really. Anyway, I just want to thank **EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU** who supported me in this. :) You guys are the best!:D You brought me inspiration and you boost my confidence in writing and finishing this. So a **VERY BIG THANK YOU TO ALL**! (bear hugs and kisses to all) And oh, another suggestion ;) If you want to be "in the groove" in this chapter, please listen to the song _"Shake It!"_ by _Metro Station._I swear, I also started bobbing my head to the beat while writing this. xD So thank you so much everyone and ENJOY!!:) This chapter is dedicated to _**ALL OF YOU**_. :D_

_WARNING:__ MAJOR fluff and OOC-ness. (sorry, but I'm a sucker for Severus OOC) XD Love y'all!  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: Shake It!**

When the twins returned, they had huge grins plastered on their faces and it was evident that they were able to convince the manager, who surprisingly agreed at once.

The occupants of the wizarding karaoke bar moved aside to see the Weasley twins and the manager, a normal-looking wizard, transform the once boring place into a dance floor - disco ball and light effects included. The man on the machine chose an upbeat song, and soon enough, found almost everyone in the dance floor having the night of their life.

They all danced, sang, drank, talked and laughed the entire night. In between this, the four women (Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Tonks) sang Love Story by Taylor Swift to their men, who blushed crimson at this - only to be met by loud cheers and wolf-whistles from the crowd who are either on the dance floor or on the side of the bar, drinking.

The men, with the exception of the twins and Ron, also decided to sing a song to their women and chose When You Look Me In The Eyes by the Jonas Brothers. This was met by awe's and whoops from the crowd and their ladies to give them the kiss of their life.

And as to Fred, George and Ron, they chose the most upbeat songs for everyone to dance. Like Hot and Cold by Katy Perry, Forever by Chris Brown, Low by T-Pain and many others that left everyone breathless and wanting for more.

But alas, they knew that all good things must come to an end, so the twins and Ron decided to perform one last upbeat song for everyone to dance.

"Alright, everyone, it's sad to say that we have to wrap things up now," announced Ron through the microphone as he and his twin brothers stood onstage.

Everyone groaned and protested while some laughed and others left, knowing the party was about to come to an end. Of course, it was already two in the morning, and they knew the other occupants of Grimmauld Place will be worried about them.

"But..." added Fred in a sing-song voice. "We decided to perform -"

"One last upbeat song," George continued, grinning widely. "For everyone -"

"To enjoy for the last time tonight," finished Ron, smirking as everyone cheered.

When the youngest Weasley gestured the man on the machine to press the go button of the song they have chosen, the twins chorused in unison before music started to play:

"Here's to everyone who is here with us tonight! And here's to the new couples brought together by karaoke!"

(_Ron_, **Fred**, George, _**Together**_, Crowd)

Ron started when it was his cue.

_"Let's drop! _

_Yeah, come on"_

The couples were at the front of the stage and they started to dance in pairs while the rest danced to the beat, the disco ball and light effects doing its job magnificently as the others clapped to the beat enthusiastically.

_"_**I'll take you home **

**If you don't leave me at the front door **

(Leave me at the front door) 

**Your body's cold **

**But girl, we're gettin' so warm **

And I was thinking of ways 

That I could get inside 

**(Get inside)**_"_

"This is the best night of my entire life," said Hermione to Severus, the latter's hands on her waist while Hermione's back was in front of him and they both swayed and danced to the music, Hermione's arms wrapped around Severus's neck.

Severus smirked coyly and kissed his new lover's exposed neck and murmured in her ear, "I can't help but to agree with you, my love."

_"Tonight you're falling in love _

Let me go now 

_This feeling's tearing me up _

**Here we go now**_"_

Hermione shivered in pleasure as she turned around to face him. She took both of her lover's hands as Severus spun her around when the song reached the chorus, Hermione laughing and smiling as Severus continued to spin her around.

_"Now if she does it like this _

_Will you do it like that? _

Now if she touches like this 

Will you touch her right back? 

**Now if she moves like this **

**Will you move her like that? **

_**Come on, shake, shake **_

_**Shake, shake, shake it **_

_**Shake, shake **_

_**Shake, shake, shake it **_

_**Shake, shake **_

_**Shake, shake, shake it **_

_**Shake, shake **_

_**Shake, shake, shake it **_

_**Shake, shake **_

_**Shake, shake, shake it..!**__"_

"I just can't believe things are now in the right direction," continued Hermione. "I mean, we're together now and I've never felt so happy and complete in my life. Our friends are together now, with the exception of the twins and Ron - and tonight has been really the best."

Severus smiled at her as he kissed her passionately on the dance floor, their tongues having a dance on their own as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck while Severus had his rested around Hermione's waist, but they still continued to move to the music while their lips were glued together.

_"Your lips tremble _

_But your eyes are in a straight stare _

**(In a straight stare) **

_We're on the bed _

_But your clothes are laying right there _

And I was thinking of places 

That I could hide 

_(I could hide)_

**Tonight you're falling in love **

Let me go now 

**This feeling's tearing me up **

_Here we go now"_

"We really should've brought a camera with us," said Remus to Tonks who just laughed and smiled at him.

"Yeah, but it's alright," replied the metamorphmagus as her new lover stole a kiss or two every once in a while as they danced. "We have the memories locked in our minds and hearts, and that's way better than a camera."

Remus smirked as his lover kissed his neck lightly; sending shivers up and down his spine. He brought a finger to Tonks' chin and before they were engaged in a major lip-lock, he said with eyes smoldering with emotion, "You are definitely right about that, love."

_"Now if she does it like this _

_Will you do it like that? _

Now if she touches like this 

Will you touch her right back? 

**Now if she moves like this **

**Will you move her like that? **

_**Come on, shake, shake **_

_**Shake, shake, shake it **_

_**Shake, shake **_

_**Shake, shake, shake it **_

_**Shake, shake **_

_**Shake, shake, shake it **_

_**Shake, shake **_

_**Shake, shake, shake it **_

_**Shake, shake **_

_**Shake, shake, shake it..!**__"_

Neville, Luna, Harry and Ginny meanwhile were just dancing and talking as they observed their love-stricken friends.

"They all have it bad for each other," remarked Harry as he chuckled heartily.

"You got that right, mate," agreed Neville, nodding his head but smiling at the same time.

"I'm happy for them," piped in Luna, smiling dreamily at her friends. "This really has been the best night of my life."

"We're on the same track, girl," said Ginny as both ladies shared high-fives causing their men to grin at each other.

"Let's just make the most of it since it's the last song," said Neville as they continued to dance.

Harry nodded and said before the twins and Ron started with the bridge, "Yeah, and you just gotta thank the twins and Ron for choosing the best songs."

"Hell yeah," chorused the other three.

_"I saw you dancing _

_And I couldn't get you off my mind _

**I could tell that you could tell **

**That I was taking my time **

But I was thinking of ways 

To get you to stay tonight 

_Body's shaking _

_Tell me off so I can turn off the lights"_

Luckily, the two snogging couples broke their kisses for air, their faces flushed deeply and their lips swollen. Hermione and Severus decided to walk towards Remus and Tonks who also decided to go towards the other two dancing pairs on the front of the stage while they were in the middle.

When they reached them, they continued to dance but as a group this time. When Fred, George and Ron started to sing the final chorus of the song, everyone was now on the dance floor, dancing and clapping to the beat.

_"Now if she does it like this _

_Will you do it like that? _

Now if she touches like this 

Will you touch her right back? 

**Now if she moves like this **

**Will you move her like that? **

_**Come on, shake, shake **_

_**Shake, shake, shake it **_

_**Shake, shake **_

_**Shake, shake, shake it **_

_**Shake, shake **_

_**Shake, shake, shake it **_

_**Shake, shake **_

_**Shake, shake, shake it **_

_**Shake, shake **_

_**Shake, shake, shake it..!**__"_

Luckily, Hermione thought of singing along the last lines of the song after the chorus. She told this to her friends who eagerly agreed and Harry and Remus took the liberty of telling the crowd to sing along the last lines of the upbeat song with them. This was met by enthusiastic nods and when it was their cue to sing, the twins and Ron stopped singing as they jumped from the stage as one and engaged their friends in a group hug.

"Shake, shake

Shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake

Shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake

Shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake

Shake, shake, shake it!"

When the music stopped playing, it was met by laughter and cheers from everyone. The bar was turned to its original form while the rest either left or helped. But as for the Hendecagon, they all trooped out of the bar with satisfied grins on their faces. Arms were slung either around each other's shoulders or waists as they walked out of Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron to Apparate to Grimmauld Place.

"Ron was right," piped in Ginny suddenly as they entered the dark entrance hall of Number 12.

The rest looked at her in confusion as Ron raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"And that would be..?" he prompted.

Ginny just laughed and shared grins with the other women before saying:

"That you just _gotta love_ karaoke."

* * *

_A/N: I will be posting the Epilogue in a couple of hours. :) Thanks so much guys and tell me what you think!_


	18. Epilogue: Mission Accomplished!

_A/N: Oh, my God. This is it... THE END!! :(( *sobs* I made this as light-hearted as possible to all of you. :) And to the point as well, so as not to bore all of you to deat. :P For the final time, THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE for sticking with me through the end of this such amazing story. :) *bear hugs & kisses to all* YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! \m/ Y'all def'nt'ly rock my world!:D For now, I will try to think up of a new plot ;) Send your suggestions to me through review or just PM me. :) Once again, thank you everyone! I am very happy that y'all enjoyed this! Hopefully, there will be more to come:P Just tell me if it gets too boring in the next story I write. LOL. xD Thank you and ENJOY!:D I love y'all!!!_

* * *

**EPILOGUE: Mission Accomplished**

The next day found the Hendecagon at the dining table at Grimmauld, eating a late lunch. They were all still quite tired from last night's events, but nonetheless they were all happily talking with each other.

Suddenly, Albus and Minerva arrived through the Floo Network and everyone greeted them.

"Good afternoon, eating a late lunch, I see," greeted the old Headmaster loftily as he popped in a lemon drop in his mouth while his Deputy Headmistress rolled her eyes while the rest chuckled.

"You and your lemon drops," Minerva huffed before turning to her younger peers. "Where were you lot last night?"

The group bar the newly arrivals shared grins and coughs before replying in unison, "Karaoke in Diagon Alley."

Albus' and Minerva's eyebrows rose in surprise as Albus chuckled merrily.

"And it has some very positive outcomes, too," the eccentric old wizard remarked. He just noticed that Severus had an arm wrapped lazily around Hermione's shoulders, Remus and Tonks were holding hands and both Ginny and Luna were leaning on their boyfriends' shoulders.

Minerva also noticed and her eyes widened in shock for the second before she exclaimed happily, "Congratulations! I never knew you would all be brought together just by singing through a microphone."

The new couples just shrugged with happy smiles on their faces while the twins and Ron rolled their eyes the scene unfolding before their very eyes.

_Thank Merlin that we're still single..._

All of them continued to talk for another long while, recounting the events that transpired last night at how the couples became together. All throughout the conversation, Albus's blue eyes were twinkling merrily and mischievously, his eyes darting to Severus and Hermione once in a while. And the Nonagon knew with no doubt that the Headmaster had figured it all out on his own - that it was all planned out thoroughly and discreetly.

After a while, both professors stood up from their chairs and bid the occupants of the house good-bye, saying that they just popped in to check on them. When Minerva disappeared through the Floo first, Albus turned back one last time and said in an all-knowing yet mysterious voice:

"Well, I am happy that you have found one another's feelings last night. And, should I say, congratulations to those involved - mission accomplished."

And at that, the old wizard disappeared through the green flames, leaving only two people on the table confused while the rest exchanged discreet smirks.

"Now what did Albus mean by that?" asked Hermione, eyebrows raised.

The Nonagon put on their best innocent expressions before looking at one another and then shrugging.

"We have no idea," answered Ginny who appeared to be a good actress.

Severus snorted and then said, "Meddling old codger - never knows when to stick his nose to himself and not mind other people's business."

But this remark was met by hidden smirks and discreet knowing looks, as well as low-fives under the table and winks from the Nonagon - which went unnoticed to their victims who are now engaged in a heavy make-out.

Ron just rolled his eyes while Remus shook his head and said, "Life's really full of surprises indeed."

"And thank Merlin for karaoke," added the twins in unison.

The others, bar Severus and Hermione, chuckled at this as they shared triumphant grins at each other.

_Operation get Severus and Hermione together is now closed_, the Nonagon all thought in unison as they lived the good life ahead of them.

And just like what the Headmaster said earlier on –

_Mission accomplished_.


End file.
